


Desperation

by MistAndMagic



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: A/B/O, Barbed dick, Facial, Knotting, Multi, Omega!Billy, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, alpha!Sphinx, beta!Mac, heat - Freeform, omegas have a bussy (boy pussy) bc I said so, penatration, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistAndMagic/pseuds/MistAndMagic
Summary: I wrote this to make my friends on the discord server disappointed in me. Enjoy.
Relationships: Henry "Billy the Kid" McCarty/The Sphinx (Nicholas Flamel), Niccolò Machiavelli/Henry "Billy the Kid" McCarty/The Sphinx (Nicholas Flamel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Desperation

Well. This sucked. 

Billy was on Alcatraz, in the middle of a hallway full of monsters, and he’d gone into heat- hadn’t he taken his meds this morning? He lifts the little pill container up to his ear and shakes it, making a face when the pill rattles. Nope. That would explain it… missing a dose of heat suppressant is as bad as missing a dose of birth control. He shifts a bit with a whine, feeling an absolute wave of lust sweep over him. Okay. No. Think. What’s the logical solution to this? (though it’s very hard to think with slick dripping down one’s legs and an absolute fog of sheer horny affecting one’s mind…) 

He was stuck just standing there, arousal slowly seeping through his jeans and trying desperately to think, until the Sphynx turns down the hallway, pausing when they saw him and sniffing at the air before making a face of surprise, stalking closer, like a predator. 

<I have to say, out of everything I expected to find on this island today, a horny, desperate little omega was not one of them.> They growl, and Billy just  _ whines _ . Undignified? Maybe. But they’re right about him being desperate. <What, do you need an alpha to fuck that heat right out of you?>

“You?” He blinks, feeling slow and fuzzy.

<Who else? Oh, come now, don’t look so surprised.> Another growl that reverberates right to the cowboy’s core, causing him to suck in a little breath and shift, squeezing his legs together. 

He groans softly and takes a step towards the human-headed creature. “Hmmm.” Everything in his body is screaming for him to say yes. “God. Fuck it. Yes.” He gasps as his back hits the ground, the lion pinning him down, their face an inch from his. 

<Smart choice, omega.> They nip at his scent glands, which causes pheromones to fill the hallway, and then slide off of him, their dick already out and dragging against him. <Clothes off.> They order and he scrambles to his feet, stripping down and tossing his jeans and t-shirt into a haphazard pile on his boots. His thighs are slick already, and he’s flushed and panting. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ . He goes down willingly when the lion pushes him, back hitting the cold stone floor and moaning obscenely as a barbed dick drags against his pussy before they start pushing into him. 

<You feel so  _ good _ little omega.> They purr, leaning down to bite into his shoulder hard enough that it bruises, and he squirms as the barbs drag against his walls, gasping at the sensation. It hurts, but in the best way possible. 

“Fuck- fuck!” He’s panting and they laugh at him. 

<Too rough, my little plaything?> They tease as their hips start moving, and he shakes his head, moaning. <Good boy.> That causes him to go tomato colored and bite his lip, and then smirk. <What, do you have a praise kink too?> They raise an eyebrow. <Oh, you do. Of course you do. Should I tell you you’re a  _ good boy  _ for letting me fuck you like this? Should I tell you how well you’re doing, taking my dick?> They keep fucking into him as they talk and he nods. 

“Yeah- christ! I really like that. He manages, then whines again as they pull out completely and sit back, looking down at him. 

<Roll over. Ass up. Doggy style- or kitty style, if you prefer.> They laugh again as he scrambles to comply, desperate to get their dick back in him. They push back in without preamble and go quiet, a huge paw on his head, pinning him down as they rut into him, fucking him like a monster and he squirms, enjoying every second of it as slick spills out and drips down his thighs and coats their dick, a moaning, sex-drunk mess as the roughness and pain just enhances everything. They bite his shoulder again, leaving a bruise. <Are you gonna be a good little omega and come for your alpha? Because that’s what good omegas do, you little slut.> That’s all it takes to push him over the edge and he clenches, curling in on himself as he comes hard, and the Sphynx hilts all the way in, knotting him- causing Billy to make an obscene noise of pleasure as he just feels full and pleasantly stretched all the sudden- as both of them pant and slowly relax.

And just then, Mac comes around the corner, nose twitching as he catches the scent, and then looks down at the floor and raises an eyebrow. “You seem to have gotten yourself into a predicament, there.” He remarks, and Billy just groans, his whole body a little trembly. “Room for one more?” He asks both of them, and Billy nods as the monster draped over him just purrs. 

<I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.> They respond, and the older Italian is quick to unbutton his slacks, pulling his cock out and stroking himself a few times as he comes over. He’s already halfway hard, and rapidly getting towards fully hard as he wraps his fingers in Billy’s hair, pulling the younger man’s head up. The cowboy blinks a few times and then straighten and leans forward a bit, mouth enveloping Machiavelli’s cock as his head slowly starts moving.

“Fuck, you feel good.” Mac’s voice is low and rough as he tugs on Billy’s hair gently, smirking as he shivers and goosebumps prickle his bare skin. “You’re such a slut, aren’t you? Letting yourself get fucked like that from behind, enjoying getting your hair pulled. What else are you into?” He slowly starts taking control and Billy lets him, his moans muffled as the older man’s cock slides into his throat a bit at a time and he gets facefucked, Machiavelli eventually thrusting all the way in, one hand in Billy’s hair as he uses it to control his head.

Billy eventually starts squirming, hand tapping against Mac’s thigh, and he gasps for air as the other man pulls out, and the Sphynx smirks, still firmly knotted in him as he squirms a bit, trying to get some more friction and stimulation. <Jesus. You’re a kinky thing, maybe Machiavelli and I will keep you for ourselves. Also, he’s got a praise kink.> They just get another whiny moan in response as Mac goes back to facefucking him now that he’s caught his breath. 

“You’re doing so well. Look at you deepthroating my cock.” Machiavelli’s looking down at the younger man in front of him, thoroughly enjoying the sight and sensation of his cock being so thoroughly worked over, and he seems to redouble his efforts at the praise. Yes. He’s a good boy and a good omega. It doesn’t take much longer before Mac groans, pulling out and still holding his hair as he strokes himself a few times and then paints the cowboy’s face with hot cum. Billy whines a bit, then just collapses into a messy heap of sex as the Sphinx pulls out, slowly-deflating knot sliding out with a wet sound before cum runs down his thighs. Machiavelli smirks. 

“Jesus, you’re a mess.” He shakes his head, kneeling down in front of him and gently pushing him over on his back. “I suppose I can reward you… seeing as you took my cock  _ so _ well…” Billy just stays there, though he reaches down and gently strokes Mac’s hair as his head finds its way between his thighs and his tongue trails up Billy’s soaked cunt before he focuses his attentions on his clit, tongue flicking over it, which makes the cowboy moan loudly, hips bucking up a bit. He’s so overstimulated it’s damn near painful but it feels so good at the same time as Mac takes his time, lavishing attention on him, tongue doing magical things. Fucking hell… sometimes there are advantages to having a partner with that much life experience. It only takes about 5 minutes of Machiavelli’s ministrations- his hands and mouth are so  _ clever _ \- before Billy tenses again, hips lifting off the ground as he makes another frankly obscene noise of pleasure, even more slick dripping off his thighs as Mac sits back with a grin. “Good lord.” The Sphynx is sitting by Billy’s head, just relaxing. 

<Ought to keep him.> They remark, and Mac laughs softly as Billy melts into nothing but a boneless heap. 

“I don’t think our elder masters would be too pleased by that. We will be back tomorrow though.” He looks down at the other man. “Are you okay?”

He gets a shaky thumbs up in response. “Amazing. But, uh… I’m just going to stay here for a bit.” He sighs.

“You do that.” He pats the cowboy’s head and tucks himself away again as he gets to his feet. “I’m going to go finish making sure everything is prepared.” 


End file.
